


The Road is Now Calling and I Must Away

by UisceOneLove



Series: Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bittersweet Ending, But also kind of Canon Compliant, Closure, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: He spares a few seconds to say goodbye to a short list of people in his head: Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Morgan.Steve.The time they'd found together two years into The Snap was more than Tony could have predicted after their reconciliation.And now it would be over."I. Am. Iron Man." The most badass and fulfilling words he ever could have spoken.And then he snaps his fingers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193099
Kudos: 26
Collections: SteveTony Acheronian Bingo 2021





	The Road is Now Calling and I Must Away

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this, because I was inspired by one of Endgame's deleted scenes. 
> 
> Dark Stony Bingo Card 2, Square: "Death"

Tony's got the infinity stones in his gauntlet. And while the power that is running through his arm and up into his body feels like something akin to attaching his first arc reactor to a nuclear energy port, he still gets to sit there and stare Thanos down with triumph. 

He knows what this moment means; it's not just the very real fact that he's about to save their world from this alien tyrant, but that Doctor Strange's one chance variable was entirely dependent on Tony being ready to make this sacrifice. 

He spares a few seconds to say goodbye to a short list of people in his head: Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Morgan. 

Steve.

The time they'd found together two years into The Snap was more than Tony could have predicted after their reconciliation. 

And now it would be over.

"I. Am. Iron Man." The most badass and fulfilling words he ever could have spoken. 

And then he snaps his fingers.

There was a flash, and then Tony is standing in...actually, he had no idea where he was. 

It looked like space, or a dimension, dark and purple, like an inverted room. But it was also a place Tony knew in his heart when he took a better look. The lake house. Morgan's tent, the fire pit, the front steps. 

And at the top of the steps is Steve, sans Captain America uniform. Steve's dressed in a black suit and tie, the beard from before Thanos back and lush. 

"I think I made a mistake," Tony whispered, suddenly scared after that last act of bravery. 

Steve's mouth curled up into a wistful smile, a small crescent that stood out amongst the facial hair. "You didn't," he said, the words calming Tony like taking in a breath of lavender oils. 

"He said it was our one chance to win," Tony said. He hadn't told Steve about that before. The only words that could come out when he'd been calmer about the whole thing, when Tony was no longer blaming Steve for the failure, was that he'd let Peter Parker down. Steve never pushed him for more. 

"I know." Steve came down from the porch and stopped in front of Tony. While, logically, Steve didn't age as the rest of the mere mortals did, there was still an aura about the supersoldier that said he was older.

Tony was about to touch Steve's face when he stopped, hand halfway there. "Can I..?"

Steve nodded, his gaze gentle. "Please." 

He cupped the blond's cheek, beard a soft pillow against his skin. Steve let out a heavy, painful sigh and nuzzled Tony's hand, holding it there as if afraid to let him go. 

"How is this possible?" Tony asked. 

"That's not important," Steve replied, a sad smile returning. 

Tony swallowed. "Is...Is Morgan...?"

"She's amazing, Tony. Smart like you. Grateful for the time she got with you."

Tony nodded sharply, his watering as he held them back. "What about you?"

"I'm doing all right, Tony," Steve answered, and Tony felt like it was the truth, "it's hard without you. But I'm pushing on. Looking out for Morgan and the world."   
  
"Good," Tony breathed, clearing his throat as best he could before his personal grief started to consume him, "I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye." 

"You did what we were fighting to do, Tony. It's okay."

"Maybe there was another way--"   


"There wasn't. You saved us. Which is why it's okay for you to let go now, Tony. We're going to be all right." 

Tony's tears spilled over, but he gave Steve a returning smile, sad like the blond's, and dropped his hand. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Tony," Steve replied as he stepped back. He gestured to the lake house. "It's time for you to go in."

Tony took a hesitant step forward, still looking to Steve for his guidance. "Will I see you and Morgan again?"

"When it's time," Steve promised. 

Then Tony was going to make his own promise. "I'll be waiting for you. I'll have our home ready." 

Steve inhaled a deep breath, his eyes shining. "I know you will." 

Tony took in his final fill of Steve before he proceeded up the steps. The door opened under his touch, a light waiting for him on the other side.

"We will see each other again," Steve said again from behind him, letting the vow ring in Tony's ears as he stepped into the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated added a scene at the end with Tony preparing the afterlife lake house for them and Steve and Morgan eventually joining him, but opted against it. Feel free to think about it for me, though.
> 
> Kudos and Comments feed my dark soul, so please feel free to leave me them.


End file.
